Uneasy Allies
by astrodragon25
Summary: As tensions boil between werewolves and dragons, Mikel, Jake, and the rest of the crew have their biggest challenge yet-protecting their "enemy". Will they pull through, or will it end in blood? Rated T for the usual...
1. Chapter 1

**Uneasy Allies**

**Note: I, once again, do not own AD:JL-I just write the ideas in my head. I figure, since I have no idea when my latest story will be done, I'm going to do the unthinkable-do two at one time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Running Off/Unlikely Meeting**

In the woods of northern New York, we see a young man darting his way around the trees. Every few seconds, he looks back over his shoulder, hoping for the best-and dreading the worst. He leaped over some rocks and hid there, waiting for some idea of followers. He tries to calm himself down as he pulls out a syringe and injects some sort of liquid in his arm. After a few seconds, he is fully relaxed, but is alerted quickly by a noise.

As he looks up slowly, he sees three armed men looking around the area. They silently tell each other orders and look around, looking for their target. When it seems "all clear", they start talking. "I know he's here…but where?" one said, cocking his head in wonder. "Who knows? All we know is we have to find him, get the item, then kill him for treason-he knows the law, and he disobeyed." Another said. "Shut up. We all know of his issues-let's not underestimate him. We also can't kill him because he's the only one with the actual bloodline…one we need to carry out our plans." The third one said, silencing both of them. "Alright, we understand. Look-the moon's coming out. How bout we widen our search?" One said. "Agreed." The leader of the three said as they started feeling strange. The target starting running off, knowing what was going on.

_(15 minutes later)_

The young man rests for a little bit after running full speed for a while. He closes his eyes, hoping it's just a dream, until a bloodthirsty howl came through the sky. "Aw shit. They're coming fast. I gotta go." He said before being thrown across the plain by a hairy beast. "Come on, Mark. Stay, and let's have some fun." One said as he came toward the light, showing what he was-a werewolf. "Damn. Why can't you leave me alone?" Mark said, crouching into a stance. "I would, but we can't-it's a complicated procedure." He said before charging him. Mark anticipated the move, jumped, and roundhoused the wolf into next week. As the beast laid on the ground knocked out, more howls were heard. "Uh-oh." Mark said as he started running away. He kept running, never looking back until he was sure they were away-far away to cause any more problems. Mark didn't realize, however, that the trees would turn to road, and that a car was coming.

Mark was hit by the car with a great deal of velocity, sending Mark's body flying across the road, tumbling, rolling, and finally landing in a ditch. Across from the body was a silver Dodge Charger with a dented hood and fender, thanks to the collision. The driver shook his head in despair as he got out of the car. Turns out, the driver was Mikel, one of the famous stars in the world-both normal and magical. "Damn. I'll just fix it myself-no point in going to a shop…oh shit." Mikel said as he surveyed the damage, then turned his head to look at the victim. "Hey, you okay? Damn, he got hit hard. Looks like head trauma, two broken ribs…huge knot in the forehead. Broken arm-is he even alive?" Mikel said, tending to the victim. As he checked the pulse, Mark stirred. "Oh thank god. Come on man, let's go." Mikel said, trying to help him up. Mark groaned in pain as he walked on, and as he got Mark in the car, Mikel suddenly felt uneasy. "I know I shouldn't do this, but he needs help." Mikel said as he got in the car and drove off. Unknowingly, the werewolves that were following Mark just got the license plate number, so they could track the car-and their target. "Let's go back to base. Right now, he survives…until another day." The leader said as he raced off into the forest. The other two hesitated, then reluctantly followed.

**I think this is a good start for another novel, and also for the start of another character. I'll update later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Condition/Mikel's Therapy**

The silver Dodge Charger drove into the heart of New York City, to where Mikel can give him medical attention. He stopped by his grandpa's shop. looking into the darkness of the inside-no one was there. "Perfect-i can let him rest and i'm off the hook...for now, anyways." Mikel said as he got out of the car, grabbed the victim, locked the car, and went inside the shop. Mikel put him on the couch as he grabbed the first aid kit and inspected the damage.

"Let's see...arm dislocated at shoulder, bruises on the arms, chest, and head. Eyes not dilated...appears unconscious. Alright, if you're not listening, i'm going to put the arm back in socket, ok? (No response). Ok. (Pushes arm) There we go. Alright, i need bandages, neosporin, and pillows and blankets-he's gonna be here a while." Mikel said to himself as he tended to Mark's wounds.

_30 minutes later..._

Mikel finally got done in medical aid and looked at the clock. "It's time for bed-i need sleep." Mikel said to himself as he went to a recliner, folded it out, and fell asleep. As this was going on, Mark started muttering to himself. "Gotta get away...can't stay. Must run." Mark muttered as he tossed and turned. Mikel tried to shrug it off with ignorance, but kept waking up to the sounds. "Why is it that i always get the crazy ones here?" Mikel sighed as he went to calm Mark down. However, he was met with fierce resistance and they struggled and fought. Mark was now a raving madman, stalking Mikel as if he were a target. "Listen, man. I gotta get outta here. They will get me if they catch me. They'll kill me man..." Mark said, showing signs of madness and he drooled in madness. Mikel slowly went to his left back pocket, reached for a knife, and slowly put it in his right pocket. "Ok, i understand. But, you're hurt-you can't leave." Mikel said in a reassuring voice. "Hurt?" Mark said before looking at the bandages. "But...the car. I got hit...and i'm here. What happened?" Mark said as he finally caught up with reality. Mikel took him by the arm and led him to his car. "That's...what happened." Mark looked in shock as he focuses on the damage done. "Wow, that much?" Mark said in surprise. "Yeah, and i have to go somewhere. If they need me, tell them i'm at my psychiatrist's office, k?" Mikel said as he called for a cab. Mark gave a sorry look on his face as Mikel got into a cab and left for his destination. As Mikel left, Mark circled his shoulder a couple of times-he still felt pain, but it was bearable. Mark looked one last time, went inside, and went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Mikel went through a hallway into a peaceful waiting room. At the door, the window read: Dr. Ross, M.D Psychiatrist. Mikel signed in his name and took a seat, waiting for his appointment. For the past 2 weeks, he has been seeing him to help with his emotional state, and possibly, to calm himself. An idea brought first by the council, but Mikel decided on it on his own terms-no exceptions. Mikel reached into his pocket and pulled out a prescription bottle-these were his mood elevators used to calm him down. As he swallowed two, a man across the room did the same motion. He seemed normal, if it wasn't for the cane right next to him. Mikel pulled out a sudoku book and started getting busy, but he felt as if he was being watched. Sure enough, the other person was watching him-as if it were a game. Mikel tried to ignore it, hoping he would get called, but all he heard was silence. When Mikel looked up, he knew who it was-it was House, the medical genius at Princeton-Plainsboro. "It makes perfect sense-the only person that would piss me off is the only person that is always pissed off, or sadistic, either way. Your reputation precedes you, Dr. House." Mikel said with a know-it-all smile. "The mind perceives it's own course...mine just annoys you." House replied, to which irked Mikel. "So, therapy?" Mikel asked. "No, i was hoping for Cuddy's number." House replied. "You're sick in the head, you know that?" Mikel said angrily, as no mood elevators could help him now. "The only one who would think that is an idiot. A smart idiot, but an idiot." House said, causing Mikel to go into a quiet rage. His left fist was clenched until he was called for his session. "You're not worth it." Mikel said as he went inside. House looked around and played with his cane. "He's fun. We should get together again." House replied to himself as he laid himself on the chairs.

_10 minutes later..._

"...and it's like they don't even care, but the point is i get it done-one way or another." Mikel said as he laid on a recliner staring at the ceiling. "So, basically you're dreaming all this? Battles, fury, transformations? This is insane." Dr. Ross said in disbelief at Mikel's story. "Whatever man. I get it done, just like i am now. Same time next week?" Mikel said as he went for the door. "Yes. I hope you feel better, Mr. Long. God knows i'll try." Dr. Ross said convincingly. "Yeah, whatever." Mikel said as he left the room. He went through the hall, stared at House, and farted right in his face. House rose his head groggingly, sniffed, and nearly threw up at the same time as Mikel left the building with a smile on his face.

**Two things: Yes, i put Mikel in therapy, and i put in House again, because i felt like it. Plus it seemed funny at the time. I will get to the House-themed story, but not now. Note: This is the actual (time-line) first meeting of House and Mikel (non-medical). Just clearing it out there...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making Amends/True Colors  
**

As Mikel got out of his car, he looked at the medicine bottles in his car. For the past three months, he has been on mood relievers that cause his anger to be...hidden. As Mikel stroked the facial hair around his jaw, he kept thinking about how the meds had changed him-he was more calm, less willing, and more revealing in personality and feelings. When he came into the house, he took the half-filled bottles and threw them in the trash. "I don't care what they say-i don't need them. I can do fine on my own." Mikel said to himself as he positioned himself on the couch staring at the ceiling. Mark came in silently as Mikel got ready for a nap. "Ahem..." Mark said as he cleared his throat. "Huh? Oh, it's you. How ya feelin?" Mikel said as he looked at Mark with a friendly smile. "Better, to say the least. I think i can go now." Mark said as he started to walk toward the door. "Hold up, man. I don't think you should go just yet...at least not until I make it up to you." Mikel said as he rushed to stop him. "I don't know...i mean i have stuff to do and-" Mark started to say before Mikel pulled the dugout seats for the Mets-Yankees game. "Take these. You don't have to go, but if you want to...the game's at 3. You in?" Mikel said, hoping for the right answer. "Alright, why not?" Mark said as he patted Mikel on the shoulder as a sign of acknowledgment. "Cool. Don't worry bout mine...i don't need it." Mikel said as he went upstairs. "Ok...why would he say that?" Mark said in wonder.

_Later, at Yankee Stadium..._

"Dude, i can't believe he got these tickets man!!! It's like we're sitting with them, but we're behind them." Spud said as he could barely contain his excitement as he sat in one of the dugout seats that Mikel had given to Mark. "Yeah, but I wonder where he is..." Mark said as he kept looking for him. "Jakey, didn't you tell this kid what your bro does?" Trixie said, shocked that Mark is oblivious to the obvious. "I guess..." Jake said to her as you can tell he didn't really want to do this. Just before he could say it, the game began.

_Leading off at second is Jose Reyes, 1 out, 0-0, Chamberlein on the mound, and he's coming to the plate. Third Basemen, number 25, Mike Long!!!! _The announcer said to the crowd, getting the boos from the yankees faithful. "Least it's not chicago..." Mikel thought to himself as he positioned himself at the plate.

"He plays for the Mets?!! I don't believe it!!!" Mark said in disbelief as he watched the game very carefully. As he watched, he noticed how Mikel was so productive in what he does...

_1-2 count, here's the pitch, swing and it's going high and deep to center field and it's gone-Home Run!!!! Number 25 for number 25 as the Mets take a 2-0 lead!!!_

The boos became more apparent as Mikel looked on the crowd, and spotted Mark. He pointed to him, acknowledging him, and then went into the dugout. "Wow...i think he did that for me." Mark said. "Ya think?" All three said as they stared at them. They knew what was going on-Mikel had 4 tickets for the game, to which was the perfect opportunity to make amends.

_3 hours later..._

The game ended with the Mets winning 13-0, with Mikel going 4-4 with 2 HR's and 6 Rbi's, causing Mark to be appalled at his work ethic. How could he do so much at the same time? They finally saw Mikel come out from the locker room, with a exhausted but satisfied look on his face. "That's what i call a spanking....did ya enjoy the game?" Mikel said as he went to Mark. "You didn't have to do that...but thanks." Mark said as he acknowledged his gratitude. "Ready to go home?" Mikel said as he started walking. "Yeah, let's go baby. Jakey, come on." Trixie said as she quickly followed him. As Jake and Spud followed, Mark stopped to tie his shoes, but as he got up, two men crowded. "Ah, Marcus. Just the wolf we want to see.." One said with a devious smile. "What do you want, Will? Can't you see i'm busy?" Mark said as he tried to quickly leave, but was held up. "Hold on. We just want the amulet...then we can probably let you go." The other said as he grabbed Mark's shoulder. "Hey, let go!!!" Mark said as he was pinned to the ground. "Shut up...hurry up and find it before...Ouch!!!" Will said before he was met with a right cross. As the other got pushed off, Mark was helped to his feet by Mikel. "Thanks..." Mark said. "Don't mention it. Hey, why you ganging up on my friend here?" Mikel asked the two as he got ready to fight. "Listen, mortal, stay out of it." Will said as he got ready to strike. Mikel noticed that the person's teeth were getting larger and sharper, and judging by the sky, it was not good. "Alright then, let's go." Mikel said as he got his sword out. All three started to fall back as Mikel positioned the sword, but put it down when he saw Mark. Suddenly, realizing this, he grabbed Mark and ran for the exit. "Come on!!!" Mikel said as they all left in his car. "Hurry, Lucas. We must catch them...." Will said as he quickly went to his car. However, the fuel line got cut, so they couldn't catch them since they would have brought attention to themselves-something they did not want to do. "The boss will not be happy about this...should we still continue with the plan?" Lucas said, thinking of the punishment they may recieve. "Don't worry. Tell them to go as planned. What the boss don't know won't hurt him...i just need to know about this "Mikel" character." Will said, as he contained a picture of Mikel.

As Mikel got on the highway, he was in a foul mood. Everyone was quiet in the car, afraid to speak due to Mikel's seething behavior. Finally, Mark broke the ice. "Listen.." Mark started before being interrupted. "Look, i don't care who you are, what you are, or why, the fact of it is, when we get back, you are telling me everything. Who were those guys? Why were they after you? And what does it have to do with anything?" Mikel yelled, hoping for answers. "I guess i have a lot to tell, huh?" Mark said as he looked at his questioner. Mikel was silent as he got off the highway and into the neighborhood.

**Yay, we have drama. I have had trouble finishing this chapter, and now that i had time...i could finally do it. And on my own laptop(yea for privacy!!!) More to come later.**


End file.
